Set in Stone
by CAanonymous
Summary: Id never been good with temptation. I'd like to think though, that after all these years of braving this never ending struggle,I could resist any sort of temptation this life would bring, no matter the form....that is what I liked to think. EmxR R&R!
1. Chapter 1

******DISCLAIMER: You know the deal, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer,  
with the exception of my own plot.  
…For those of you who love Emmett & Rosalie,  
& especially for those of you who love Emmett that tiny little bit more ;)**

******- - -**

**I've never been good with temptation.  
Or at least I hadn't been, in my human life.  
Now I faced temptation every day, every night, possibly every single second, for the rest of  
my life, in an endless eternity.  
Id like to think that after all the many years of braving this constant, never ending battle,  
After facing and accomplishing what so many of us could not do,  
I could resist any sort of temptation this life would bring, _no matter the form._**

**..that is what I liked to think.**

_**EMMETT.**_

"Could we hurry it up please!" Bella shouted up the stairs. "I'm sure we don't want to be late for our first day of school!

Though she used the phrase "_we_", Bella's request was directed only at one person, who surely would be sitting in front of a mirror upstairs, pulling a brush through her long blonde hair and admiring her best angles (which in my opinion, was all of them). She probably would be pouting her lips and fluttering her eyelashes and she most definitely would be ignoring the panic in Bella's voice.

Edward chuckled softly behind me, and Bella shot him an inquiring look.

"Actually, I think that is exactly what she wants," He rolled his eyes. "You know...the later we are, the more attention we get...the more attention she gets."

Bella threw her hands in the air. "It doesn't matter when she arrives...first, last, even _never_, she'll somehow manage to get even more attention then the Queen of England, with a face like that."

"Thank you Bella, your too kind," said a voice from the top of the stairs...her voice was chocolaty and smooth, the kind of voice you'd eat, if it was at all possible. My face erupted into a smile as I met her eye.

She floated down the stairs; though she was capable of liberating the stairs in an eighth of a second, this wasn't how she did things. I had a rather accurate guess that staircases were a favourite of hers; like a grand, spectacular movie star entrance...the kind of thing she'd never rush through.

She smiled at Bella, in a rather belittling way, causing Edward to frown at her as she retreated gracefully down a few steps. Of course she ignored him.

"And yes, if you must know, I fully expect the attention of the entire school this morning...students, teachers...the principle...Id like to make something of a dramatic entrance, to add a nice touch to the dramatic effect I'm going to have on the school." She reached the last step.

I laughed, and kissed her, and as I pulled away from her beautiful face, shot her a wink.

"You could at least try for a little modesty," Bella grumbled, taking Edward's hand and pulling him close to her.

"Why bother, when your rather annoying husband is going to tell you exactly what I'm thinking anyway...I'll just save myself the effort, and be upfront about the whole thing."

I laughed again, and she turned to me, taking my hand as she did so.

"Come on stud," she smiled. It was a brilliant smile, the kind that actually froze humans in their place. "The world's waiting."

"I have to admit babe," I laughed easily, as I allowed her to lead me from the room. "I'm a little surprised by this sudden change of heart. Last night all you could do was bitch and complain about starting another year of high school, starting a new life...doing it all over…and now your all for it?"

An adorable giggle escaped her lips, and she stopped walking.

"Well after a night like the one we just lived through, how could I possibly be in a bad mood?" She reminded me, her voice loving and teasing.

She pressed herself to me, and looked me in the eyes, waiting for me to kiss her. She didn't have to wait long.

She never did.

I kissed her cold lips, breathing in all her extremities. The smell of honey, combined with her own natural scent, was enough to seduce even the holiest man.

We stood in the hallway, her arms around my neck and mine securely around her waist. Though I never really noticed a change in temperature, I always felt warmer when she was near. She smiled dreamily at me, her eyes, usually fierce and demanding, softening as I kissed her nose.

"Hmm..," she breathed softly, briefly closing her eyes and smiling. "I love you Emmett."

Her voice took on a more serious tone, and her beautiful eyes bore into my own, through a heavy curtain of dark lashes.

"I love you so much," she repeated.

I kissed her again.

"I love you too," I said, pushing a strand of golden hair behind her ear, though my eyes still locked with hers. "So much more then you could ever know, though I would walk to the ends of this earth just to show you."

And it was true.

Rosalie was my own person angel. I don't know what I could have possibly done in my human life to ever deserve such a creature, but whatever it was, it was the best choice of my life. Rosalie was like the sun, the moon, every star, the whole earth and all its galaxies...living proof that magic existed.

Of course I could admit she had her faults. Though she was the most devastatingly beautiful creature ever to exist, she was entirely too vain because of it. She was far too selfish, and inconsiderate, not to mention rude and unreasonable, but all of these things were irrelevant.

I liked these parts of her. No, I loved them. I'd seen sides of Rosalie that nobody else had, that nobody would have expected from her, nobody could foresee, Edward and Alice included. This was because Rosalie herself didn't know about all the good she had in her, never acknowledged it and so rarely came face to face with it. How could anybody but me ever have realized it.

But I did, and I loved her.

I loved her for the right reasons too, unlike the other men. It wasn't because she was an exact replica of what you'd imagine a whole host of angels to look like, though that certainly wasn't a bad thing. I loved her for every single piece of her dead soul, her stone heart, for every single selfish and unreasonable thought, for every bad and good deed. It was something that was set in stone, more surely then even my own stone flesh. It was not something that could ever be undone.

"Ugh puh-lease, I'm sure you've just had all night to do that," said a disgusted voice ripping me back to reality. "Be a little considerate for the other people of this house...Jacob and I at least save that for the bedroom," Renesmee said dryly.

I heard Edward growl from the other room.

Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over it dad, I'm 18...been this age for how long…10 years?"

"It's never an easy thing for a father to hear about," He snarled.

"Ew Renesmee, I know you insist on running around with that dog, but be so kind as to spare us the gross, flea infested details," Rosalie said, trying to give her voice a teasing edge, though I could hear the contempt in it. She made a move to unwind herself from me, so I playfully gripped her tighter.

Renesmee frowned. "I hate it when you talk about him like that Rosalie…you too dad. I wish you would all get over it, adjust to it already...accept it. What if one day he decides he's had enough of this hateful coven of vampires...He's got an eternity ahead of him, surely he'll tire of it one day. What if he left me. What of my life then."

"Can it," I grinned, giving her a playful smile and rolling my eyes at her speech. Not only had we all heard it a thousand times, but it was completely pointless. Because we all knew that - -

"I could never leave you," Jacob said quietly, appearing at the end of the hallway, looking gravely serious, as he always did whenever Renesmee went off on one of her rants. "Ever."

"Ugh if I could vomit, I would be," Rosalie whined, still trying to wrestle away from me. "Please can we just get of here and away from that smell." She cast an annoyed look at Jake, whose only reply was a flash of teeth and an overdramatic toss of his hair.

I laughed again, enjoying all the tension. People always went out of their way to be annoyed or angry or upset about something in this house, and I generally could only see humour in situations such as these.

"Lets go!" I shouted, bending down to grab Rose around her legs and throw her over my shoulder. "Bella doesn't want to be late, and Rose is gonna puke, so lets get moving!"

Rosalie shrieked and giggled as I carried her off to the garage. She wriggled free from my lock, gave my ass a firm smack, and then took off.

"…Ooohhh your in for it now!" I tried to growl, though it came out a laugh, and took off after her.

We had yet another life to look forward to. A fresh start. A brand new town, a new high school, new people, new prey...Rosalie detested the fact that we had to start over every ten years or so, but I never really minded. School was a piece of cake these days, and though it was repetitive and annoying, who could be too bothered by it all when an angel was holding your hand.

******A/N: Okay there you go! I hope you liked it, please read and review...I've begun the second chapter, so expect it soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**- - -**

**I am Heaven sent, Don't you dare forget.  
- Brand New  
_Okay, I believe you but my Tommy Gun don't._**

_**ROSALIE.**_

I applied another coat of shimmery pink lipgloss, not that I even needed it, and stepped out of Emmett's jeep. The parking lot of Mission Secondary was overflowing with human teenagers, all squealing and screaming, greeting their friends and rambling about their Summer Vacations; all one year wiser and older, as I would never be.

One quick look told me that these next two years would be quite the same as they always were…there would be nothing special about this high school or this town, or the people within it. Had I really expected otherwise?

I watched Emmett climb out the driver side door, his gorgeous grin splashed across his face, and signed inwardly. My good mood was fading fast, and Emmett's continuous jokes would get on my nerves soon enough.

_Always with these small towns_, I thought, rolling my eyes. _Never a big exciting city, with tall buildings and skyscrapers and millions of different people… Destined to forever live in these cold depressing towns…_

This last move brought us to Canada, to a cold, wet town about an hour from Vancouver.

Mission was annoyingly similar to Forks in more ways then one. It had the same boring atmosphere, the same kind of simple people, a familiar constant cloud of dread hanging in the air…it lacked any distinct personality, contained no culture and had no interesting history. Not to mention it was only an hour drive from Washington, and 5 hours from Forks. I could run there in 10 minutes if I ever needed to, though I cant imagine why life would ever bring me back to Forks.

Emmett closed the distance between us, and grabbed my hand. Though it was unnecessary, I made a show of doing up my jacket and shivering into Emmett's arms; a very human thing to do.

The façade had begun.

We crossed the parking lot and I couldn't help but grin. It wasn't just a few pairs of eyes on us - - It was ALL of them. As annoying and routine as this life was, this was something I would never tire of.

I adjusted my purse around my shoulder and flicked my hair, feinting oblivion to the wide eyes and dropped jaws. Every person in the parking lot had noticed us by now, and I relished the moment. Id been so brutally stripped of all the good things in my human life, had everything I ever wanted so close within my grasp and then unfairly torn from me… why shouldn't I deserve this?

I scanned the crowd quickly, to be sure that Emmett and I had the attention we deserved…to verify that the newest addition to our coven didn't - _couldn't _- outshine me. I knew Bella liked to believe that her Edward was the most radiant of us all, and that she herself was now beautiful as well, but she was misinformed.

It's true, that the turn did transform her quite nicely, there was no denying that. She'd been so plain, so irrelevant as a human - boring really - - that of course she would marvel at herself in these new years to come. But she was wrong if she thought that Edward was more striking then My Emmett, that she herself was more remarkable then me.

I snorted at this ridiculous thought.

"Watch it Rosalie," Edward warned behind me. His voice was angry and sharp, defending his wife, as he always did.

"If you'd stay out of my thoughts, then you wouldn't hear the things you don't want to," I snapped, annoyed. Any time I even thought a bad word about Bella, Edward was on my case.

Emmett turned his head to me, and smiled as we walked.

"You sure are beautiful blondie," he said, knowing these words would please me. "You should see the looks your getting, It looks like im going to be fighting all year to keep you." We strutted past an ogling group of boys, most likely Seniors, amazed by my presence, and threatened by Emmett's. No doubt cursing that this was there big year to shine, only to lose their spotlight to Emmett in a matter of 5 minutes.

"Ha don't be ridiculous," I laughed genuinely. As if any of these simple minded little boys could ever even hope to distract me from my overwhelming love for Emmett.

In one swift motion Emmett smoothly turned towards me, dipped me low and kissed me, right there for everyone to see. Im sure he did this fully for my benefit, knowing how I would enjoy starring in such a show, with an audience this attuned.

I knew, in that moment, every single person in the parking lot, and all the ones watching from inside the school and through their car windows, were experiencing more jealousy then they ever had before. The girls - wishing to be me, so beautiful and magnificent, while themselves so insignificant, being kissed by a man better looking then any celebrity - and the boys - wishing they could look like Emmett, and be so lucky as to have their own angel on earth.

I laughed openly, my prettiest laugh, as my – to put it lightly – _boyfriend_ pulled me back up. He took off, at what humans would consider a fast speed, and sprang into a back flip. His hat fell off and he made a show of looking around himself confused, patting his head and chest and turning in a circles.

He was impossibly adorable.

I picked his hat up from the ground and slapped it on his irresistible head. "Show off."

"Only for you baby," he winked, and two stepped a circle around me.

Alice danced past us, with a firm grip around Jasper, smiling her pretty little smile at him. He smiled back, a little uncomfortably, but she beamed as she always did, ignoring the tension in his muscles.

We were an impossibly good looking group of "teenagers." Myself and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella…even little Renesmee, though she was tainted by the Mutt's appearance beside her.

That was possibly the most annoying part of this new move. Jacob's Pack, and their whole stupid little idea to move with us. All those years in Forks with them...I tolerated them because I loved Nessie, and they made her happy…But for some foolish reason I allowed myself to believe that once we left Forks, we would leave them too.

No such luck.

Of course, Jacob and the rest of the dogs _couldn't_ stay in Forks…everyone else was aging and getting older, and the pack remained much the same, just as my family did. I'd still somehow hoped though, that we would go our separate ways.

Jacob would hear nothing of it, and Ness had been no better. Even Bella hadn't argued it. Edward made a small attempt to persuade Renesmee of her other options, but Bella silenced him with one look.

I would never understand the whole imprinting issue, nor did I care too. All that mattered was the fact that we would never be rid of Jacob, possibly Seth and Leah as well, and so we would never be rid of the stench.

Emmett held the door open for me, and we strolled into the outdated building. I took a look at my schedule, ignoring the admiring gazes coming from every direction.

"Math first," Emmett declared, leading me down a hall to the left. "It looks like were right on time, But I know of a way we can delay your grand entrance..." he eyed the locker room to the right of us, and smirked at me, pulling me into his body with ease.

"Math is not this way," I scolded playfully, pushing against his chest. "Its up stairs you goof…or were you hoping to pass_ a lot_ of time before my big entrance?" I chided, squeezing his hand and giving him a look I knew he couldn't resist.

"Not a bad idea Angel, but math _is_ this way." He continued to pull me down the hall but I stopped.

"Emmett," I said, "Math is up stairs. Check the schedule."

"You don't think I did that princess?"

"Oh you foolish boy," I teased. I pulled my class schedule from my purse. "You know how I love to be right"

"I do know babe, and you know how I love to let you be right, but your wrong today." He too pulled his schedule from his pocket, and flashed it in front of my eyes. He pointed to first block, and smiled gleefully at me.

"Ta da…room 206…right down this way," He indicated the signs on the doors that stretched down the hall…199…200...201…

I glared at his sheet of paper. I was so sure I was right…

I glanced at mine. It read Math, room 301, level 2.

"What in the eff is this?" I said thoroughly annoyed. "We had this schedule made up over a month ago, Carlisle himself came in and requested that we be put in the same classes."

People did not often deny Carlisle of the things he wanted.

"How is it we didn't notice this sooner..." My voice trailed off as I quickly compared our schedules. One quick scan revealed something that Emmett and I had both missed previously.

"All of our classes are like this!!!" I wailed. "Look Emmett…Block 1: Math, Block 2: Physics, Block 3: Spanish….they gave us all the same blocks but in different classrooms!!"

I felt Emmett's strong hands on my shoulders, and he stood behind me and looked over the schedules. I turned to look at him. He shrugged.

He can be so annoying.

**A/N: Okay that's it, I hope you liked it…a little boring but there is a good plot, so stick around! Let me know what you thought of it, Reviews motivate me!!**


	3. Chapter 3

******- - -**

**Look at the stars;  
Look how they shine for you.  
For you I bleed myself dry.  
-Coldplay, **_**Yellow**_

_**EMMETT.**_

"Well this is ridiculous," Rosalie said lightly, though I could hear the strain in her voice. "We'll just have to go get this sorted out at once…I'm not sitting through a whole semesters worth of math class without you. It's unbearable enough as is, I'm not doing it alone."

I would never tire of hearing how much Rosalie needed me, and I let her drag me back down the way we came from, in the direction of the office. _So much for a little locker room fun…_

Rosalie opened The Office door and breezed in, looking like the Barbie doll she was. She held my hand tightly as she approached the counter, and pretended to clear her throat. A secretary looked up from a pile of papers, and her face froze when she noticed us.

It took her a few seconds to recover, and then she smiled politely and said, "yes dear?"

Her eyes searched us over, and I could practically read the jealousy written across her face as she marvelled over my perfect girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm Rosalie Cullen," she began in a business like voice, "And this is my boyfriend Emmett." She waved her hand in front of me. "Were new to this school, but when we signed up, my father was quite clear that we were to have the same classes. We have almost identical schedules, but with different teachers and classrooms!"

The secretary, who took on a rather hypnotized look as soon as Rose began, shook her head and smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry dear, but we arrange schedules due to convenience, whatever works best for the school system you see. I know starting out fresh can be difficult, and so understandably you and your boyfriend would like your classes together, but we don't arrange school schedules around each individual's preference…" Her voice trailed off and she began to look unsure of herself as Rosalie eyed her down.

Rosalie took an unnecessary breathe of air and her face became a bit colder. She turned to me and gave me an annoyed look, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Time to step in.

"Look...Miss.." I looked for a name tag and caught the plate on her desk, "Miss Hunter…though we appreciate a good set of rules as much as the next student, we were told that our schedules would be arranged around each others. Surely a woman such as yourself, in such high standings with this school, could cut us a little break and fix this mistake. Because that's what this is…it's just a mistake. You and I both know it can be fixed with a few, easy little clicks on your keyboard – I nodded my head at her computer - so let's not kid ourselves. Why don't you take a seat behind that desk and do all of us a big favour, save ourselves this long, prolonged process, and take 2 minutes of your day to match my schedule with my girlfriends?" I finished off with a boyish smile that I usually saved for Esme.

Human's, I've found, generally don't appreciate when other humans talk to them in this manner, but it's never been a problem for me.

I could see that my words had melted her a bit, yet not fully thawed her though she was now gazing at me adoringly. This had not gone unnoticed by Rosalie. She caught Miss Hunter off guard with a mean glare and wrapped her hand possessively around my neck and set her jaw.

I had to laugh. Rosalie's jealousy always seemed so comical. That she would be jealous of this middle aged high school secretary for giving me a few appraising looks was just too humorous. Jealousy was not something I felt often, though I often joked that I was, because Rose liked to hear about it. It wasn't that I was so absolutely sure of myself, so positive that Rosalie would never leave me, could never find someone better. The possibilities were unlikely of course, but still a reality, however distant. It was just that if I were to let myself grow jealous over every single man - and sometimes woman - that coveted Rosalie, I would spend all of eternity in a jealous rage.

Rosalie's furious eyes seemed to make up Miss Hunter's mind, and she gave her head a nervous shake and looked away from Rosalie, though not directly at me.

"Ill see what I can do," she said. "It will be impossible today, however, to make any changes. We'll take a look at your schedules within the next week and sort things out. Today will be much too busy and hectic, and I don't have the time for it now."

Rosalie turned away without a word and I smiled at the woman. "Thanks, we appreciate it."

Once we were outside the office, Rose wrapped her arms around me and leaned into me.

"What will I do without you," she whined. "A full hour away from you, in a class filled with stupid _gawking_ humans. In math class, to top it all off." She kissed me once, and pushed her lips into an over exaggerated pout.

"…leaving you alone in a room full of girls, all of whom will be watching you, trying to get your attention, batting their eyelashes and flicking there hair…anything to get you to sit beside them…I wonder who the lucky girl will be…" She tiptoed two fingers up my chest. "Probably some bottle blonde."

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I prefer Brunettes."

She swatted my chest, a feat that would have shattered a human.

"Hey," she said her voice playfully hurt, "be nice."

She was fishing for compliments and of course I complied.

"Well," I said, "I don't know what you could possibly be worried about. I'm the one that's going to have to fight off every man – teachers included – in the school. And if any little high school punk tries to sit with you, just let me know…I'm in the mood for a light snack." She kissed me twice.

"But what about all the girls admiring you…" she looked at me with puppy dog eyes, faking insecurity. She was adorable.

"Ill wear a tag," I smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. "A bright orange one, that says –

'- PROPERTY OF ROSALIE!'"

I shouted this last part proudly, and grinned at the people who stared back. I leaned into her and whispered into her ear, so only she could hear.

"…_She's a vampire…beware."_

She smiled lovingly at me…I wish she'd look at me that way all the time. Her eyes soften and become the color of gold, and sometimes I can see my own reflection in them, returning the same adoring gaze.

"You are the only thing that has made this life bearable for me Emmett," she told me, just as she'd said it yesterday, and as surely as she would say it again tomorrow. She'd said it every day, since the day I came out of the fire and into her life. It would never get old.

The effect these words had on me never changed. I never took it for granted, that God gave me an angel while Jasper and Edward had to settle for regular old vampires, great as they were.

I took my angels hands and kissed them. "Rose," I left my voice low, completely absorbed in her presence - nothing else existed but us - "I never really knew what it meant to live, until I died, and death brought me to you."

I kissed her, so fiercely and desperately that, had I been aware of our audience, I might have had the decency to act embarrassed. But I wasn't and I didn't. I was completely lost in this void, this empty space that surely must be heaven.

I once heard Bella boast proudly that nobody could ever love anybody more then she and Edward loved eachother. Jasper and Alice have never countered an argument, but I saw the looks they exchanged when Bella made her claim. Alice has never been one to bother with petty arguments, so she ignored the comment, though I'm sure she thought Bella was wrong.

And she was.

Years ago, before Renesmee, before Bella was turned, before she married my brother, there was a period of their lives where they were separated from each other. For whatever reason, Edward felt this was necessary, and though I don't doubt it was unbearable for him, this is how I know that he could never love Bella the way that I so desperately love Rosalie:

He continued to live.

He meant to die, of course. Had full intentions of it, indeed he almost succeeded. But he went searching for death. He had to seek it.

If I knew I had to live without Rosalie, if she was destroyed, if there was ever an end to her eternity, or if she somehow found this kind of love with somebody else, I would die as surely as the sun would rise. There would be no seeking it, no involvement of the Volturi, no wishing for death. It would find me, and the breaking of my stone heart would break every single piece of my body until it destroyed me completely.

This wasn't something I would ever voice aloud to anybody else, though Edward has obviously heard it in my thoughts. He's a gentleman though; he doesn't bring it up, won't argue with it. If it's a thought that even I will never voice, then he will do much the same. He can believe whatever he thinks to be true, I don't care.

Just as long as Rosalie knows.

I'd told her this of course, all the dramatic details, every single pathetic word. I surprised even myself, when I became emotional as I tried to explain myself to her. It wasn't an easy thing to say, and I've only said it the one time - - I was never any good at talking about my feelings in my human life, and I guess its something that stuck with me in this new one, though its usually not a hard task with Rose - - But this was something I nearly choked on, trying to get it out.

Maybe it was the mere thought of seriously losing Rose…maybe the thought alone was killing me right there, as we lay under the stars in the twilight, half a century ago…I don't know.

She declared passionately that she felt the same way, that there was nothing left for her in this life without me…sometimes I _know_ its true, and yet sometimes I wonder…

I know my family and the majority of people we meet all believe Rose and I to be more in Lust then Love. We're much more open about our relationship, and we frequently enjoy making comments about our sex life; we get a kick out of the awkwardness this conveys in people.

Whereas Bella and Edward, and Jasper and Alice leave their private lives _very_ private, and put their diehard dramatic feelings for each other on public display, that's generally the kind of thing Rosalie and I keep just between the two of us.

Despite what any of my family thinks, Rose and I have moments such as this, hundreds of time in a day, expressed throughout everything we do. It's just easier for us, and especially me, if we keep it locked down and low key.

I could have stayed that way for a good 100 years, with Rosalie in my arms, her lips pressed desperately to mine, my hands in her hair and hers wrapped firmly around my neck, but we were interrupted by a tiny thud in our sides. I was perfectly ready to ignore it, I barely felt it, but Rose pulled away to see what had caused it.

She squint her eyes at a girl, who looked so shaken I felt I could have destroyed her with my pinkie finger.

"I'm- I'm so sorry," she stuttered. "I tripped on the handle of someone's bag, s-sorry…" she made the mistake of looking into Rosalie's glaring face. No doubt terrified by her dark and annoyed eyes, she blushed deeply –suddenly she looked delicious and my thirst flared angrily in my throat – and hurried away, muttering another shaky apology.

"Don't be so hard on her babe," I laughed, fighting off the ache in my throat, "She's just a human."

Rose grinned at me, kissed my cheek and began to walk away.

"Your just too nice, you know that Emmett?" she called.

"Maybe you're just too mean! Ever thought about that!'" I called after her.

She turned towards me, and smiled broader as she retreated backwards, in smooth graceful steps.

"You know, your right," her smirk was only semi-evil. "You love me though."

"Cant get enough," I agreed.

She turned away again and I watched her hips sway seductively.

_Damn…_ "Nice ass!" I couldn't resist. "Ill miss you!"

"Miss you more"

I seriously doubt that.

- - -

Math was as boring as it always was. I sat alone in the back of the class, like I always do. I never go out of my way to introduce myself to anyone. A brave girl or 2 will sometimes make a weak attempt to talk to me, ask for me name, where am I from blah blah, but generally people leave me be.

Must be some crazed vampire Aura or something.

There was a rather delicious smell wafting from the front of the classroom, a few of them actually, particularly the scent emitting from Mrs. Bentley, who was both annoying and boring…I wouldn't have minded at all sinking my teeth into her neck and sucking her dry - -

…but no.

Carlisle.

I sighed.

Stupid Carlisle and his stupid morals and stupid beliefs and stupid expectations…I went off on a silent rant in my head about Carlisle, until the flame in my throat subsided and I had the decency to feel guilty, and mentally apologise to my father.

An hour ticked by, the kind of hour that made you realize just what an eternity means, and when the bell rang, I practically flew from the class.

I was at my locker in no time, and she was already there.

"Thank goodness," I over dramatised my relief. "An hours much too long to be away from you, Goldilocks."

I swept her from the ground in one easy motion, and gave her a little twirl. She likes that.

I kissed the top of her head, and took her hand.

"Walk you to your next class?"

"You shouldn't just be _walking_ me, you should be joining me," she grumbled. "If this school wasn't completely incompetent and incoherent, we would be sitting in all of our classes together, and I would have something to distract me from a full hour of torture."

"I know, the pricks" I muttered darkly.

"Don't mock me," her warning was sharp.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I tried to look shocked at her accusation.

"Seriously Emmett….Physics! What will I do…what will you do?!"

"Ill probably just think of you naked," I shrugged.

She finally laughed.

"Of course you will…pervert."

"You know it…I liked that little ass shake you did earlier today, move up there, lets see that again," I gave her a little shove ahead of me.

She stopped walking and gave me an exasperated look.

"…No- No that's not quite it," I shook my head and frowned thoughtfully, "there was a little more movement the first time, a little bit more attitude," I critiqued.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and fell back in stride with me. We reached her classroom and she gave my hand a squeeze before she entered the classroom, full of its poor unsuspecting kids.

You didn't have to be a vampire to hear the gasps from down the hallway.

I grinned, as I trudged slowly towards my own physics classroom.

_That's my Rosalie._

My entrance to Physics 12, Block B brought about its own chorus of gasps and sharp intakes of breathe. I ignored this, taking a seat by the window, preparing myself to stare at a drowning rose bush for the next 60 minutes.

That is, until the view was blocked by a flash of a dark brown hair. A girl seated herself beside me and I sighed, resigning myself to a ticking clock for distraction.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Hey."

I smiled back but didn't really look at her, sure this was just another brave girl who would be of absolutely no interest to me. She'd try for some small talk, supply me with her excuse of why she was talking to me, maybe apply a little lip gloss when she thought I wasn't looking…the charade might last 15 minutes, the full hour if she was really naïve, but once she found out I had a girlfriend, and that girlfriend was Rosalie, she would never bother again.

Fine with me.

"I'm Genevieve."

The name startled me into recognition.

Well, more recognition then a girl like this would normally get from me.

"Nice name."

"Isn't it?" I still wasn't looking, but I could hear the smile in her voice. "Most people complain about their name, you never like your own name, you know. Well except for me, I like mine."

"Yah it's nice. Old."

"Oh it's so old!" she carried on, pleased that I'd made this observation. "My mum was big into history…you know, castles, Kings, Queens, Knights, The Round Table…"

"Actually, I believe the name was Guinevere, if you're grouping it with that." I was bored. This girl was an idiot.

"Well yes," she admitted, "but there from the same age, you know...and close enough."

"Guess so."

It was quiet for a moment, and I thought maybe she'd given up and I could get back to counting the seconds.

"So whats your name?"

I sighed.

"Emmett."

"I like that, it's nice. Your one to talk about old names. Emmett isn't exactly the most modern name around. It was popular in the early nineteen hundreds, you know."

Tell me something I didn't know.

"Actually, I did know that." I took a tiny breathe. She smelled okay. It was bearable. If I was ever going to break the rules again, it wouldn't be for her.

"I'm new too, in case you're wondering. I can tell you're new. I hate being new. I've been all over the province, and then some. You know…_foster_ kid and all." She said it like it was a dirty word.

"Bet you get to meet a lot of people, must have tons of friends." I tried to emphasize a bright side for her.

"I – I guess so. Doesn't really matter though, when nobody wants you for good and you have to leave when things are finally getting comfortable." She realized halfway through her response what it sounded like, and she tried to disguise the tone of her voice.

I may not be attuned to people's emotions the way Jasper is, but I'm not stupid. Her voice dripped with sadness. And it wasn't fake sadness, she wasn't making a play for sympathy or attention.

Genuine sadness. Hurt. Rejection.

I may be obnoxious, oblivious, ignorant, and at times inobservant. I may be all of these things, but one thing I am not.

I am not a jackass.

"Yah, that sounds rough…sorry to hear about that." I meant it.

She covered her tracks with a forced laugh and shrugged. "I made it sound worse then it is. Trust me. Your right, by the way. I've met tons of people, made tons of friends, all over Canada. How can that be a bad thing?" She tried to charge her sentenced with a false cheer, but the smile I had first noticed in her voice was now gone.

I finally looked at her.

Very few people surprise me, humans especially - with the exception of a 17 year old Bella – but when I looked into her face, I felt a wave of shock flow through me. I tried to hide it in my face, but I'm sure she caught it.

She was very pretty. Actually, if I was being honest and keeping Rosalie out of the equation, she was more then pretty. She might even be beautiful, though I couldn't be sure; my opinion of beautiful was muddied by Rosalie's perfection.

She had long, shiny dark brown hair, and it cascaded down her shoulders in thick wavy locks. She had lips kind of like Alice's, only nicer in my opinion. Full and dark red, almost purple really. She had a few freckles, not many, but they were there. High cheekbones too, like Rose, yet - somehow- nothing like Rosalie. Her eyes were big and green, almost almond shaped, set off with long, dark eyelashes…One glance at her eyes, and the word _exotic_ filtered through my mind.

None of this is what startled me though.

I look into the face of perfection every day of my life - real, unrelenting, never-ending beauty. How could any other face shock me? None could but Rosalie's, of this I was sure.

What got me was the overwhelming need in her face. Need for acceptance, friendship, stability, love, _anything_. Never before had I seen it so clearly etched into anybody's face. It was quite literally a permanent feature, such as a mouth or nose would be.

Surely brought on by a lifetime of rejection. A lifetime of a false sense of security.

She didn't show any sign off physical attraction to me, that's another thing. I don't mean to come across as shallow. Since the day I turned though, I have never come across a woman who didn't desire me right away, save for Esme, Alice and Bella. I'd never gone unnoticed by any woman; teacher, wife, pastors wife…I'd somehow even hoodwinked Rosalie.

Genevieve seemed completely oblivious to my good looks. Her eyes didn't wander to observe the rest of my body, the clothes I wore, nothing. She looked as though she honestly just needed somebody to talk to.

"Your being brave." I deduced, narrowing my eyes at her.

She laughed. "Well of course I am. I'm a foster kid…We _have_ to be brave. "

I studied her face more, still completely intrigued.

"So I'm right, right? "

"About what?" I replied.

"You're new too, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're sitting alone…which means you have no friends…which means you must be new."

"Maybe I'm just anti-social."

She laughed, and the smile in her voice was back.

"Your not. You have a kind face. That's why it was so easy for me to approach you. I didn't get any bad vibes from you – I'm in need of some friends, and you seemed like a good place to start…I figured you'd need a friend too."

I smirked. Nice enough, yes. Bad judge of character, HELL YES.

"Maybe your right." She couldn't be more wrong. Humans weren't exactly the kind of people we tried to befriend. Too tempting for us, too unsafe for them.

She smiled again, and then turned her head as our teacher entered the classroom. He beckoned for us to be quiet, and began his 'Welcome to Physics and the Start of a New Year" speech.

I stared at Genevieve a few moments more, before turning my head to the front of the class as well.

Genevieve.

Who would have thought Physics could have produced anything this interesting.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I had some problems writing this chapter, and I still wasn't 100% satisfied with it, so Id love to hear what you think =) If you find any mistakes or anything as well, let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**- - -**

**You could try, and be way off.  
- Brand New, _Handcuffs_**

_**ROSALIE.**_

I stood outside my locker, already annoyed by the day's events, with my bad mood growing rapidly as a waited for Emmett. Class had been out for 7 minutes, I'd been standing at my locker for 5, picking at my nails for 2, and Emmett was still no where around. I sighed angrily and scanned the crowds of students, all heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

_I hate to be kept waiting._

- - -

_**EMMETT.**_

There was a light humming come from my right, a tune I recognized but couldn't place. I turned my head and looked at Genevieve. Feeling my eyes on her, she turned to me as well and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…if it bugs you, I'll stop."

"I never said that."

"Oh. Well I'll just carry on in that case."

She returned to her paper and continued to hum. It was actually quite pleasant to listen to, and I didn't mind it at all.

"What song is that?"

"Its called Yellow, by Coldplay," she answered, eyes never leaving the Physics worksheet in front of her.

"Oh right. Their good."

She nodded. "Mhmm they are." She looked at me and smiled brightly. "One of my favourites."

"I've never heard too much by them, but I've always enjoyed the songs I do know."

"Well you should really listen to some more of them, I bet you'd like them."

"Maybe I will."

She looked at me through her green eyes, and I could see the excitement in them.

"Promise me you will," she urged. "Go home and download some stuff by them. They really are so good….One of my favourites is The Scientist, and Sparks is good too." Her voice was becoming more animated as she went on. "If your in need of some new music, I can recommend some…I have excellent taste in music."

"You like music huh."

"I love it!" she beamed. "Its amazing, what music can do to people. The effect it has, the moods it can set, the expression in the phrases and tunes….I love it. It helps me deal."

"Id never really thought about it too much," I said honestly.

She shook her head. "No probably not. I took you for the Big Jock kind of guy."

"You're calling me stupid?"

"Of course not. That's just a stereotype, I don't stereotype people. Besides, you're not stupid."

"Not that you'd know, but your right…I'm not."

"I'm very good at reading people actually. Living with enough of them kind of trains you, gives you a sort of inner eye. You're not stupid, it's evident. You have a very smart, intellectual, _kind_ face."

I raised my eyebrows, and gave her a cynical look.

"I find you very…odd." It was the only word I could think of.

"Thank you."

"Who says it was a compliment?"

"Well it wasn't an insult."

"…Your right."

She beamed. "Of course I am. And you find me odd, so that means you probably find me interesting. Odd people are always interesting. And if you're interested, then you're intrigued."

She was dead on.

I was surprised by her confidence. By the way she said everything as if it was the most matter of fact thing you'd ever heard. By the complete lack of any insecurity in everything she said. What I'd seen at the start of class, The Sadness, was completely gone, replaced by this extreme security.

"You're very sure of yourself." It wasn't a question.

"_Myself_ is the only stability I have in my life. If I don't have _myself_, and a firm hold on it, then I won't have anything. It's the only thing I can never afford to lose." Her voice didn't shake nor did she stumble on her words, but it was back. _The Sadness_. She tried to disguise it, dress it up in too much confidence, but I caught it.

It reminded me too much of Rosalie, whenever she talked about her human life. It was always hard for me to hear, even to think about what had happened to My Rose and as Genevieve talked, I had a mild dose of the same feeling. It was weird, the effect her words had on me, and I wondered just how hard her life had been. Just how many people had let her down, and how many times. And who had been the culprit? Her parents? A friend? Siblings? Maybe all of them. I attempted to find out.

"So what terrible thing did you do in a past life that would warrant you having to live in _Mission_?" I tried to keep my inquiry light.

She shrugged slightly. "New family…My last one decided they didn't want another daughter hanging around anymore, I guess. Its hard to place a 17 year old girl…Most people want babies or little kids." she explained.

Her voice was hard. Not unfriendly, but it betrayed no emotion.

"It's okay though. So far it's not bad here. I've been in worse places, with worse families. The people are nice here and I don't mind the rain."

I was surprised by how much I regretted the fact that she had been wronged so many times. People shouldn't have to hurt the way she so clearly did. I thought of my life, of my family, of Rosalie…of loving someone so fiercely and being fortunate enough to have that love returned.

Genevieve had probably never experienced even a quarter of the love I had in my life, and I found myself hoping it would find her in the future.

"You're different from other humans," I observed, without thinking to phrase my question carefully.

She laughed. "I'm different from other _humans_? And what are you? A ghost?" She shot me a quizzical look.

I tried to laugh it off. "What I mean," I said, "is that – and forgive me if I'm being too forward – but obviously you have had a hard life." She opened her mouth to protest but I stopped her. "Don't deny it, I can tell. A pair of socks could tell. It's evident, though you try to hide it. And that's what I mean. You don't use it as a weapon; you don't hold it over people's heads, don't use it for personal gain. Other hume – _people_," I corrected, "would use it for attention. Try to use there painful past as ammunition, as a way to manipulate the people around them.

Woah. Where had that come from? I rarely get that deep, with the exception of my conversations with Rosalie. I like to keep things on the surface. I was surprised by how easily she brought it out in me.

I was surprised at how much she was surprising me.

I looked at her, hard. She had looked away during my little speech, down at her paper. She was fiddling with a pen and avoiding my gaze.

"I hate to be analyzed," she said finally.

"You analyzed me all class."

"You were too easy."

"So were you." I wasn't letting her off that easily. I had been right, and I wanted her to say it.

"Alright fine. My turn." She gave me an appraising look.

"You're slightly arrogant, and clearly you're very confident as well, because you say what you want. You like to keep things light and easy, and so this whole conversation has unnerved you a little bit. You're surprised and possibly a bit annoyed because I haven't been checking you out, and you like to think you're invincible, but I could tell right away that your not; the reason I chose to sit with you and not some other person. Don't kid yourself that I sat here because you're good-looking, because looks don't matter to me. I wanted some intelligent conversation, and I saw that if I could get you open up, then I could have it. You thought I was an idiot at the start of class because I'm a happy and positive person, which most likely means you have been heavily influenced by a bitter, angry person, resulting in you finding my upbeat attitude irregular. " She said it light and fast, as if she was reading from a script.

A script called 'A 100% Detailed and Accurate Description of Emmett Cullen."

I was floored. Shocked. Stunned. Amazed. The bell rang, dismissing us from class, but I couldn't move. My classmates shuffled around us, and the volume all over the school increased, but I could do nothing.

Genevieve made no move to leave either. We sat staring at each other, and she set her jaw, challenging me with a quizzical look. She waited for my reply, but there was none.

How could she have known all that, just from looking at me, and by the few words we'd spoken through class. Words escaped me; I couldn't think of anything to say, not one thing. Finally I settled on –

'Nrrghh..."

She said nothing, just continued to test me with a stubborn stare.

"That was pretty good," I said finally, "But you're wrong about one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I _am_ invincible."

She laughed, and it was a relief. The mood was broken, and I felt at ease again.

"I'm impressed," I revealed honestly. "You're good."

"I told you. Live with enough people, and you become a good judge of character pretty quick."

"You were way harsher then I was."

"I was showing off."

"You didn't have to be so mean about it."

"I wanted it to be as accurate as possible. If I sugar-coated it, it wouldn't have been as impressive…I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended," I said, and I wasn't.

Suddenly I laughed.

"My girlfriend would be though. You called her bitter and angry."

Genevieve raised her eyebrows at me.

"She's not, by the way. Rosalie's not bitter or angry." It was only half true.

"You said it, not me. I never mentioned a girlfriend." Her voice was triumphant.

Oh. _Damn._

I quickly changed the subject.

"So are you going to ask me why I moved to Mission, or have you got that all figured out too?" I smirked at her, because I knew that no matter what she guessed, she would never even come close.

Genevieve shook her head. "Nope, I have no idea, but that was my next question."

"My dad's a doctor, he got hired at the hospital. We moved here from New York about three weeks ago." It was a well rehearsed lie.

"You move fast," Genevieve said carefully. "Been here two weeks and you already have a girlfriend."

"Rosalie moved with us." I smiled at her name. "It's kind of a complicated story…would you believe she's a foster kid too? And my dad has fostered her for years, and she even calls him dad?"

I could see Genevieve was about to speak, to comment on the ridiculous story my family had settled on; that Alice, Bella, Rose and Renesmee were all sisters, and foster kids of Carlisle and Esme. I continued, before she could ask any questions.

"Its weird I know, but hey, I got lucky. I fell in love with my – I hate to say it – foster sister, but now I get to live with her. It's not a bad situation."

"What if you break up?"

I laughed. "We won't."

"You never know."

"I do." I was still laughing. The thought was ridiculous.

"Are you going to get married?"

"One day." I left out the part about the 16 previous weddings.

Alice likes weddings.

"Does she know?"

"She has some idea." That's putting it lightly. _Very lightly._

"Well congratulations! If we become friends, like I predict we will, be sure to send me an invitation."

I could sense the sarcasm in her voice and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You don't believe me."

She shrugged. "I just think you're too young, how could you ever know what you want. Sure, you're in love now, but things change. Love changes. It disappears. You should never under estimate change." She gazed ahead, and I could see that she was far away, in a painful memory.

She gave her head a shake, shook herself out her memory and grinned at me.

"But hey, Sorry. I don't mean to rain on your parade. If you have your life figured out, then good for you."

I grinned at her, I couldn't help it. Because I knew that we were going to be friends, and good ones. I wasn't sure if I could stay away from Genevieve if I tried. She was the most interesting human I'd met in 50 years, possibly ever. I was drawn to her personality like a magnet, though I couldn't figure out why. She wasn't particularly funny, but she was brave and bold and she amused me.

"So your girlfriend's name is Rosalie? Nice name. It's old too, like yours…what's she like?"

Her question was innocent, and there was no hint of jealousy in her voice. No hidden meaning.

I thought of Rosalie, of my girlfriend, my wife, my soul mate. How could I ever describe her?

I tried to keep my answer light, the kind of answer you'd expect from a 17 year old high school boy.

"She's hot."

My response caused Genevieve to burst out laughing.

"What?" I eyed her suspiciously.

Genevieve smirked at me, like she had me all figured out. She probably did.

"You tell me your in love with her, that you'll never break up, you even insist your going to marry her, though your so young and how could you know, and the only thing you have to say about her is 'she's hot?'" Nice try, but I don't buy it.

I had to smile at her, and she smiled back.

"Rosalie's – Well, she's beautiful. To say the least. And she's smart, and funny, and persuasive…She goes after what she wants, and she always gets it. She's beautiful too. Did I say that? Because she is, and beautiful is putting it mildly. You can't even begin to understand. She has some traits that people don't appreciate or receive as unattractive but I appreciate every part of her. She's clever, and cunning, Competitive too – very competitive - and there's nobody anywhere that even comes close to her. She's the only person in the world for me, and I don't say it lightly. I could never be happy with anybody else."

Genevieve stared at me, and she exhaled heavily. "Wow."

I was slightly embarrassed by my rant, so I covered it with a lazy grin. "You wanted the whole thing…that was it."

She nodded. "It was a lot more dramatic then I expected it to be. Most teenage boys don't express themselves so theatrically."

All this talk of Rose was making me miss her. I could feel my stone heart tugging me in the direction of wherever she was. I wondered what she was doing…

"OH SHIT!" I said, bolting from my chair. I realized I had done it entirely too quickly, because Genevieve was looking shocked, and blinking at me, from in her seat.

"Hey, I had fun, but I have to go!" I said. "But uh we'll talk again!"

I exited at human speed but once I was in the hall, I booked it. I was at Rosalie's locker in a matter of seconds, but I knew it was pointless. She wouldn't wait. She'd be in the cafeteria with the rest of my family, and she'd be pissed that she'd had to wait.

To anyone else it wouldn't have mattered, it'd be easily forgiven and forgotten, but this wasn't how Rose worked. If I was late meeting her, she perceived it as me putting something before her, and she wouldn't tolerate that. She would be even angrier if she found out the reason I was late was _another girl_. Best to leave Genevieve out of it, if I was hoping to pursue my friendship with her.

_You can't make friends with a dead girl._

Though I knew I would have to deal with the wrath of Rosalie in a few seconds, I had to laugh at myself. How very _Edward_ of me. Making friends with a human girl. The situation reminded me in so many ways of Edward and Bella. There was a difference though.

I wasn't going to fall in love with Genevieve.

**A/N: How did you like it? I was excited to write this chapter, and got on it right away. It gave me a lot of trouble though, and I rewrote it 2 or 3 times! What do you think of Genevieve? Let me know! Oh hey, what do you think of Coldplay? I listened to the song **_**yellow**_** for the majority of the time I spent writing this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**- - -  
**__**I could handle this, there was never any question about it.  
Because if there was one thing of which I was absolutely sure of,  
It was of my love for her.  
**__**- - - **_

_**ROSALIE.**_

"Calm down Rose, It's fine. Stop being so melodramatic."

"Oh shut up Edward. What do you know. God your annoying."

"Actually," he gloated, "I know quite a bit, as it would turn out."

I rolled my eyes, furious at the situation. "Would you just find his thoughts and please tell me _what_ is so important that he couldn't be here with us?"

It was evident that Edward already knew, and so did Alice. I caught them exchanging wary looks when they thought I wasn't looking, Edward shaking his head occasionally, his movements so subtle that only a vampire would notice. I hated their secret conversations, and opened my mouth to complain but Alice spoke first.

"Ask him yourself. He's about to come through the door," Alice said lightly, but the expression on face was wary.

I glared at the door to the cafeteria, and in strolled my Emmett, looking completely nonchalant and carefree. All around us, girls turned their heads to get a better look at what perfection meant, and the boys with them rolled there eyes and shook their heads.

We made eye contact, and his signature grin faltered, but he recovered quickly. I turned my back to him and crossed my arms. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and he bent in to kiss my cheek before taking a seat beside me.

"What's up Babe," He leaned in to kiss my cheek again. "I sure missed you. We need to get those schedules sorted out soon or I'll go crazy."

"And where have you been." My voice was cold and I had yet to look at him.

"Oh yah, sorry I'm late," he rubbed my thigh. "I meant to meet you at your locker but I was talking to my Physics teacher, trying to see if there was a way we could squeeze you into my class. It wasn't full, so I didn't think it'd be a problem. Took a little longer then I thought….Geez that guy can talk."

Across the table, I saw Alice and Edward raise their eyebrows at each other, there looks doubtful and cautious. I ignored them. They were fortunate enough to get all there classes with Jasper and Bella, they wouldn't understand why Emmett I wanted to get our schedules straightened out as soon as possible.

"So what did he say?" I asked, melting as Emmett rested his arm on my shoulder, pushing strands of my hair behind my ears. He was gazing at me lovingly.

"No," Emmett replied annoyed. "Said we had to take it up with the office…God your gorgeous." He leaned into me. "Kiss me. Its overdue."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly.

"I don't know what would have ever given you the idea that that was enough; I'm a man honey, not a boy." He wrapped his hand around the back of my throat and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I thought he might lift me right from my chair and drag me off the back of his jeep, but Bella interrupted us.

"Were trying to keep a low profile here? Hard to do when the whole school is watching you make out."

God Bella can be so annoying.

Edward sent me an angry glare, and moved his chair closer to his wife. Emmett just laughed, kissed me one more time quickly, then pulled away.

"Oh whatever Bella, like you don't jump Edward's bones every chance you get." He winked at her, and cocked his head to the side, challenging her retort.

"That's enough." Edward's voice was firm and he was glaring at the both of us. "Don't talk to my wife that way."

"Then stop glaring at mine every chance you get. Geez Edward, you'd think Satan was sitting at the table with us."

"Maybe she should control her thoughts."

"Maybe you should stay out of them."

Their argument would turn playful soon enough, so I turned to Jasper.

"And where is our pretty little Renesmee and her sidekick Pooch?"

With a nod of his head, Jasper indicated a few tables over. "She's not sitting with us anymore apparently. Were not cool enough." His voice was playful. "Her and Jake want some alone time."

I found the two of them, secluded at their own table in the corner. They were sitting side by side, there backs to us, whispering into each other's ears and laughing. Nessie kissed him full on the mouth, and that's when I had to look away.

_Gross._

"My thoughts exactly," Edward muttered, pushing pasta around on his place.

"He makes her happy," Alice shrugged. "You cant help who you love. You really should take her advice and get over it. Jake's nice enough, and you grow used to the smell…if you stay downwind of him, you barely notice it."

"I like him," Jasper announced. I rolled my eyes. "He's the only human that doesn't smell irresistibly delicious to me, It makes me feel like I'm making progress."

"You are." Alice gave him a proud little smile and patted his leg assuredly.

No one bothered to mention the fact that Jacob was a werewolf and therefore would appeal to no one. Sadly.

Emmett suddenly stood up. "Well, I'm starved! A growing boy like me!" He stretched his arms practically to the ceiling, and I couldn't help but admire the muscle that wrapped around them.

"I'm gonna have me some of whatever that is," he pointed to the mashed potato's on Alice's plate. "Your gonna have to come with me though Angel, I couldn't stand another second away from you."

He scooped me up in one easy motion, and manoeuvred me onto his back, in a piggyback position. He strutted across the cafeteria to the assembly line of food, carrying me with ease.

I could feel eyes boring me from all directions, and I hid my smile. All around I could hear little mutterings of, _'she's beautiful' _and _'wow' _and _'look, its them.'_

Life was too fun sometimes.

Emmett released me from his grip as we stood in line. He grabbed a tray and flipped it all around, behind his back, above his head, catching it with one hand.

"So am I forgiven?" he inquired, though he already knew the answer.

"Of course you are. Like I could be mad at you, you big sexy man beast."

"Oooh," he said, "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"You wanna hear dirty talk?" I raised my eyebrows at him, giving him the invitation.

He picked me up with a desperate force, and we were out the door before anyone even had the chance to blink.

- - -

_**EMMETT.**_

"So why did you lie to Rose?" Edward kept his voice low, giving no one else the chance to hear. He seated himself beside me on our leather couch.

"I don't know what your talking about, and that seat is taken." I said, keeping my voice light as I quickly exited a window on my laptop - the window that was searching Coldplay. School was out, and I had known this was coming. Edward would give me the 3rd degree the first chance he had.

"Rose is in the bathroom, where a mirror will keep her distracted for a good hour or two, And of course you know what I'm talking about, there's no point in pretending otherwise. You know that I know exactly where you were after second block today. Alice too, she saw something this morning, but wasn't sure of the direction it would take."

"It's not a big deal, so don't make it one." I kept my voice indifferent.

"Then why lie to Rose?"

I shot him an obvious look. "Don't be stupid Edward, you know Rose would make it out to be so much worse then it is. I thought I'd spare myself - and the family too, you ungrateful brute - a fight that never need happen in the first place….You know how Rose can get."

Edward crossed his arms. "I've read your thoughts all day, and this Genevieve girl has crossed your mind more then once today. In fact, if you weren't thinking about Rose, then your thoughts circled around only her."

I glared at him. "If you insist on intruding in my thoughts, then _read them now _and see that its completely innocent."

Edward stared at me for a few moments then sighed. "Fine Emmett. Fine. I just don't want to see this explode from right under you. I see that your intentions are good, but Alice has been seeing things. You're on an ever changing path. Nothing is certain."

"Nothing is ever certain Edward," I replied. "Alice is never sure of what she sees and it changes the majority of the time anyway. So drop it. Its under control."

Edward rose. "You'll have to tell her, Emmett. If you want to be friends with Genevieve, then you have to tell Rose. It's not an option."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I don't know that, you dumb git. Of course I'm going to tell Rosalie, I'm just waiting for the right time….I get the feeling timing will be crucial."

"She isn't going to like it, no matter when you tell her."

"Oh shut up," I grumbled. As if this was news to me. "Go back to whatever it is you do in your free time." I waved my hand in the direction of the hall, dismissing him from the living room.

He left and I groaned. Edward was so annoying, and what bothered me the most was that he was right. I felt terrible for lying to Rosalie. I never had before. It had guilted me for the rest of the day - during lunch, during mine and Rose's Jeep fun, and all through the next few blocks. The only time it hadn't bothered me was when I ran into Genevieve in the hallway between class.

"_What was with the quick escape after Physics today, Roadrunner? Was I that boring?" She'd sported a grin on her face, but I knew I'd left her in shock after my quick exit earlier. She was doing her best to keep the hurt out of her eyes._

_Ugh. It had made me feel like a jerk._

"_Hey sorry about that…I was late meeting my girlfriend…I didn't mean to offend you. And no, you weren't boring at all. The exact opposite actually. You made that class interesting, if you can believe that."_

_She smiled, and all trace of insecurity was gone. "Ok good…I wasn't sure…thought maybe I'd said something to piss you off."_

"_No no, nothing like that. I actually enjoyed our little banter." We had stopped walking, and I was looking down at her, pleased to see her again. "What class do you have now?" _

_Weird. I was reaching for small talk._

"_Gym," she said with a groan. "My favourite."_

"_Doesn't sound like it."_

"_I'm not really the athletic type."_

_I had to laugh. "No, no I wouldn't think so."_

"_Always with the analyzing!" she had joked. "You prude!"_

_I put my hands up, in a surrendering position. "Ok ok, that's it. I'm done."_

_She shot me a look, and it was actually kind of cute._

"_Good. Now I have to go, before I'm late…I don't want to draw anymore attention to myself then necessary."_

_She had said her goodbye with a smile, and I was laughing as she walked away…How drastically different from My Rosalie._

_- - -_

_**ROSALIE.**_

I was bored. Very bored. Emmett was listening to some new band he'd decided he'd liked - Freezeplay or whatever. This new interest had raised a few eyebrows, especially from Edward. Not that Edward can talk. We all know Edward's taste in music reflects that of an 80 year old woman, so he really shouldn't judge.

I snuggled into Emmett on the couch, and rested my head on his shoulder. He picked up on the notion and closed the laptop. The music stopped.

"What's up Wifey?" He kissed my forehead, and put his arm around my shoulder, giving me a tight squeeze.

"I'm bored."

"Hmm…What do you wanna do?"

"Anything," I said picking up the remote controller and turning the TV on.

"You wanna go tie the knot in Vegas? Been a few weddings since we did that."

"What a proposal," I rolled my eyes. "How could I resist an offer like that."

He was off the couch in one swift movement, and stood in front of me.

"Rosalie," he said, taking my hand and moving into position on one knee.

"Oh Don't!" I interrupted, though I was secretly please.

"Don't interrupt Babycakes, its rude." He said swiftly. He was in position now, and looking me serenely in the eyes, his own filled with adoration and tenderness.

"Rosalie," he said again, and his voice was suddenly soft and low. "You know that I love you more then anything in this world. You are the reason I live, and without you, I would cease to exist. I know you hate this life, but I will never will. I could never hate anything that gave you to me. Meeting that bear was the biggest stroke of luck I ever had, and I don't say it to be comical." He was stroking my hand and had my heart worked, it would be flipping over inside my chest. "You were worth the bear, you were worth the fire, you were worth my beating heart. I would go through the fire 100 times more if it meant I could keep you forever…and even then, Eternity will _never_ be enough for me. There is nothing for me in this life, without you." His gaze was steady and my breathing slow, however unnecessary it was. "So will you, Rosalie Hale, for reasons that I will never understand, agree to be my wife. Again." His voice broke at this last sentence, and he stared earnestly into my eyes, awaiting my answer.

"Kiss me already." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Say yes." He looked so vulnerable below me on one knee, and I felt like I was melting into him.

"As if I could say no," I breathed, and I didn't wait for his kiss. I met him on the floor and his strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into him. We were on two knees now, and the chills his hands sent down my spine could have frozen me in place. His tongue traced the insides of my lips, and I inhaled while I had the chance, taking in the smell of his cologne and his breathe, a combination that left me dizzy. Without ever breaking our kiss, he picked me up and carried me to the stairs, advancing in gentle steps, in the direction of our bedroom.

He was kissing my throat and my breathing was heavy as we made our way through the door. I was overcome with an overwhelming need for him - desire and love for him flowed through every piece of my soul, so strongly I felt it would kill me.

"I love you," he breathed into my ear, as he softly lay me on the bed.

"_Show me," _I whispered back.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it! I threw in some fluff there, because that's apparently what everyone likes ;) Please review, they make me happy and I constantly check for them lol. I'm so into this story, and I constantly find myself going over conversations there going to have in my head, while Im laying in bed or at work or brushing my teeth…Let me know of some things you'd like to see happen, and Ill see what I can do. Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
